The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0069’.
‘PEQZ0069’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0069’ has white colored inflorescences that slowly fade to light pink with large double florets held above medium-green foliage on a trailing and well branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0069’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in February 2012, in a greenhouse in Amatitlán, Guatemala. The female parent was a patented plant ‘HWD Onyx’, (described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,756) with a more compact plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0069’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0069’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. peltatum parentage, identified as ‘PEL-095032-01’ with more salmon colored florets and a more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0069’. The resultant seed was sown in December 2012.
‘PEQZ0069’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0069’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the May 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.